1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of manufacturing straw decorative ribbon by plastic tape, more particularly to a method of using plastic tapes of different colors and arranging the plastic tapes equidistant from each other as required for weaving a piece of cloth by the square weave method of a weaving machine; cutting the weaved section at an appropriate position such that each weaved ribbon has a weaved section and a tassel section; after sewing both sides of the weaved section, the ribbon is fixed by a plastic tape, and then each unit of the weaved tapes is stacked and leaned with each other, and directly sewing the weaved sections around the canopy of an umbrella to simulate a hand-made straw weaved umbrella. The present invention can also be used as a regular decorative ribbon to save cost and attain the economic effects for mass production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional straw weaved umbrella makes use of local herbaceous plants as raw materials, and weaves the raw material on a bamboo stand by hands. However, the material of herbaceous plants, regardless of hay, coconut matting, or the like is very limited in quantity. The time and effort of weaving a straw canopy by hands are relatively large, and thus the cost is also high. Furthermore, the transportation of such canopy is very inconvenient, and very difficult to meet the requirement of mass production. The way of using such canopy is also very limited, which cannot be reused by others; this is one of the shortcomings of the conventional straw weaved umbrella.
Therefore, there is an improved manufacturing method as shown in FIG. 4. Such method also uses plastic tapes 1 as raw materials to attain the effects of a straw decorative ribbon. A stripe of cloth is used to fix the plastic tape 1, and the plastic tape 1 is folded into halves and then hung on the stripe of cloth 2. The plastic tape 1 is fixed to the stripe of cloth 2 by sewing stitches 21 to form a straw decorative ribbon. However, the coupling of the plastic tape 1 and the cloth stripe has to fold the plastic tape 1 by hands first, and then hang the cloth stripes 2 one by one. The hanging and fixing of the plastic tapes may not be able to give a neatly arranged tassel, and it is inevitable to have a disordered appearance, and the speed for the production is slow. Therefore, it takes more labor for the manufacture, and thus increases the cost.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art as mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the manufacturing method of the present invention to enhance the production capacity and reduce the cost.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing straw umbrella or decorative ribbon by weaving plastic tapes, in which plastic tapes of different colors are used to weave a piece of cloth by the square weaving method of a weaving machine, and the distance between the weaved sections depends on the required length of the weave, and stitches are sewed along the side of the weaved section, and then the cloth is cut at the position proximate to the weaved section such that each unit of plastic weaved ribbons has a tassel in the weaved section, and the weaved section can be stacked or leaned with each other and be sewed around the canopy of the umbrella. Such arrangement forms a straw umbrella like structure for easy storage and transportation, and also provides a way for mass production and cost reduction.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing straw umbrella or decorative ribbon by weaving plastic tapes, of which the plastic weaved ribbon units can be used for all kinds of decorative ribbons.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.